The Clash Between Immortals and TimeLords
by hermione-amelia-rose1479
Summary: What if Jenny was to crash into a certain Immortal Captain. What if they were to end up together. And What if he met her DAD. Prequel to my Hp/Dw crossover: Contradictory Rated t for EPIC suggestiveness. non-graphic


A/N: This is dedicated to the people who requested a JackxJenny story in Babysitting. Love you guys: Country Time Lord and RecklessL0ve

This is going to be soooo A/U. i didn't like any of the deaths

Oh, To any aussies reading this. GO WOMENS 4X100 FREESYLE TEAM

Disclaimer: No own.

This story is one of my upcoming several prequels to Contradictory, if you want to follow that story after reading this, please do so :)

* * *

The Clash between Immortals and Time Lords

"No, no.. c'mon sweetie, not now. I need to find dad. We're at earth" Jenny urged the stolen vehicle, well, spaceship, to stop stuffing up. But it was bleeping

"We are approaching Cardiff, Earth." The voice said.

"Great. Lock onto something other than Dad why don't you" Jenny sighed. She was desperate to find her dad. It had been at least 2 months since she left Messaline and a girl like her was getting desperate

"Collision approaching" Jenny snapped out of her pissed mood

"What!" she said

"in 1 minute"

"What!" Jenny said again, flicking switches that were now pointless

"Speed accelerated due to rift action" it said

"WHAT!" Jenny said "Wait, this sounds fun. Rift" Jenny said before shouting as she crashed

"Allons-y!"

* * *

Jack's POV

"Ianto, is the Pizza here yet?" Jack asked

"No Jack, but there is coffee" Ianto sighed as Jack asked for the millionth time over. Jack was getting stressed. Owen and Tosh refused to say they were attracted to each other and there was a mewling baby Anwen in the corner. Why Gwen had decided to bring Anwen to work, while Rhys was sick at home confused him.

"Jack. There's something approaching" Tosh said urgently. Torchwood converged on the single computer screen and they looked on worryingly

"Oh, it's, stolen? Like the sound of that kid" Jack said as he read the background information on the spaceship

"Jack, we should all get out" Gwen said, carrying Anwen in the papoose. They all ran out of the hub, with just enough time to see a spaceship crash in front of the tourist centre

* * *

"Not as bad as I thought" Jenny said as she crashed "Earth, Cardiff, Wales, Great Britain." Jenny read "Dad shouldn't be _that_ hard to find" Jenny said. She stepped out of the ship to see a group of people looking at her

"Woah" this admittedly cute man said. He was wearing navy clothes.

"Who the hell are you?" Jenny asked back, holding a large gun

"Why are you in that ship" a pretty woman with a baby asked

"I'm looking for my dad." Jenny said

"Oh." Another man said, he was wearing a lab coat

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness" the cute man winked. Jenny moved forward and slapped him

"No flirting" Jenny said. She was NOT going to flirt her way through the universe like her dad

"Really, aw, spoilsport" Jack flirted. Jenny kicked him, going all-out on her martial arts skill, before shooting him with the gun.

"Shame. I thought he was cute" Jenny said before moving back to her wreck.

"I'm Gwen, Gwen Williams, this is Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Doctor Toshiko Sato and this is my daughter Anwen" Gwen said

"I'm Jenny. Hey, do you anything on the rift action going on?" Jenny asked

"Not in public. Come down with us. Owen, clear up the crash please?" Gwen said. Owen pulled out some alien tech, vanishing the ruined ship. They entered the hub.

* * *

"So, what's this rift?" Jenny asked, sipping on the coffee and om nomming on the pizza

"It's sort of a fracture in time and space. We tend to send aliens back into space using the rift. We use it as power and we used it to amplify a subwave network" Tosh explained

"Cool. Coz I was already on a crash-course here, then the rift seemed to accelerate it. I mean, I repaired the entire thing, I know how it works, but it's reactive against it" Jenny said

"So, where are you from?" Gwen asked

"I was born on Messaline in the 61st century a couple of months ago. I'm a generated anomaly, that's how I got my name: Jenny. I took a bullet for my dad, but he recovered. But he left, thinking I died" Jenny said sadly

"Oh, I'm sorry" Gwen said

"So I take it you don't have a job?" Owen asked

"Nope. Unemployed" Jenny said

"Well, you've got alien tech wired in your brain, so feel free to join us" Tosh said

"Really!" Jenny said excitedly

"Yeah. If you want, you can move with me. I'm a loner" Tosh said. Gwen rolled her eyes, how could she not notice Owen.

"Did you just kill me?" Jack walked in with an ice-pack

"Well, you flirted with her" Ianto said, stating the obvious

"Yes, and I believe I am staying" Jenny said, before she and Toshiko went out on a shopping spree.

* * *

Jack's POV

"You let her IN?" Jack asked

"She's got a lot of knowledge on Alien tech, she literally built that ship from scrap parts. It's why it registered as stolen" Ianto said

"Yeah, and the girls looking for her dad. She took a bullet for him and he doesn't know she's alive. And she's only 2 months old." Owen said

"2 MONTHS?" Jack said

"She's a generated anomaly." Gwen said

"Who's she moving in with?" he added with a wink

"Tosh" Owen, Ianto and Gwen said at the same time to his disappointment

"Ianto, I think you've got competition" Owen muttered to him

* * *

"Well, you've settled in" Tosh said in her apartment

"Sort of. I hope this is fun" Jenny said naively, sitting on the sofa, watching a movie called: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

"It is. We've got a friend who works at UNIT. She's nice." Tosh said as she sat with her

"Do you like Owen?" Jenny asked spontaneously. Tosh stuttered, so unlike her

"You do don't you." Jenny said teasingly

"How'd you figure that out?" Tosh asked

"Intuition. It's obvious" Jenny said

"Don't tell anyone" Tosh said urgently

"I have no intention of telling them" Jenny winked as they LOLed at the movie. Though that bloke, Barty Crouch Jr looked A LOT like her dad…

* * *

Work. Day 1

"Jenny, wow, you picked that up quickly" Tosh said as Jenny began scanning for any alien activity, multi- tasking by sipping on a cup of coffee.

"It's only really a temporal-feedback scan, it's not that hard. Plus aliens tend to leave a trace of… of.. temporal parameter residue, well, it's easy to find out" Jenny said as she began adding a complicated figure-setting to the computer mainframe "Either way, it's now just a short shift+ control+ binary code away" Jenny said "Meaning there is currently a trace of alien… there" Jenny pointed to a blip in the corner

"Okay, got it" Tosh began working her magic on finding what it was

"Jack, we've got a situation in Cardiff mall" Tosh said

"What is it?" Jack said as everyone came along

"It's something tampering with the sales. Nothing's registering. All the sales money is going" Tosh said

"Well. Looks like we get to go shopping for science" Gwen said

"No, it's for work." Owen said

"There's sales. Sales are cool" Jenny said

* * *

Tosh was left back at the Hub to monitor if anything kept going wrong while they were there. The boys went off in one the girls in another

"Well, what do you think about this?" Jenny pulled out a shirt

"No, I don't think that'll work with the jacket" Gwen said

"Well, I think that these are nice" Jenny looked at a pair of blue converse

"They're HOW MUCH?" Gwen asked, as she looked at the tag "30 pounds, oh sweet Lord. I'm getting a pair too" Gwen said as they both took ones in their size. Gwen released the small monitoring bug behind the computer as they walked out

"You know, just in case we all go out, you should get a dress" Gwen said

"Are you sure this is still for business purposes?" Jenny joked as they entered the dress store

* * *

Jack's POV

"Jack, what do you think about this tie?" Ianto pulled out a tie, while he was looking at the braces there

"It looks cute on you" Jack winked. Owen rolled his eyes in the background

"Can we go to the science store already? I've ruined at least 6 of my lab coats on that damn weevil experiment last week Jack" Owen whined

"Does the science store have a sale?" Jack asked. Owen reluctantly shook his head "Then we can't go" Jack said decisively

"Okay." Ianto said "Where do you think the girls are?"

"Shoe shopping" Jack replied automatically "If not, something more suggestive"

* * *

"Do you think Anwen would look good in this?" Jenny took out a cute shirt that said "I fight aliens"

"Yes." Gwen said, as she looked through the skirts section. Her phone went and Jenny answered it while Gwen was busy

"Hello, Tosh?"

"Jenny, is Gwen busy?"

"Yeah, we're in the babies section"

"Okay, I've got all the bugs you've distributed. It seems like something is transferring all the money to something. I've traced it down to the middle of the centre, hidden, so if you can infiltrate it at night…" Tosh explained

"I'll tell them. Hey, do you want anything? We've bought heaps" Jenny asked

"If you can find a size 8 dress, or something nice in purple would be nice." Tosh said before hanging up.

"Gwen, Tosh called, she's got the information. And she wants a size 8 dress or something purple"

* * *

11:00 pm. Cardiff Mall

"We're in here" Jack said to Tosh through the ear-phone

"Keep going until you reach the centre of the Staff Only section. I've hacked into systems, completely illegally of course" Tosh added as an after note.

"Tosh. We're here" Jenny said as she looked on at a humanoid woman

"Hello." The woman turned around "You caught me. Well done" she said evilly

"Who are you?" Ianto asked

"Astra, of the Exidor Galaxy. My mother, Princess Astra is currently indisposed. I thought a shopping spree would be nice" Astra said, her blonde hair everywhere, her purple dress was hugging her figure, though, in Jenny's opinion, she was rather plain.

"Spree I take it as a theft spree" Gwen said

"Yes. My people are in need of money, we're in debt." Astra was wearing a shiny diamond necklace, though, Jenny had seen it somewhere before. Her eyes widened as she remembered were she had seen it

"So, if we were to let you get away with it…" Jenny distracted her

"I would kill you, I can escape everything except death" Astra explained "And, I am an outcast. My family has been removed from power"

"I can see why" Gwen said. Jenny realised that Owen was with Tosh

"So, if I were to do this" Jenny shot at the necklace with a slingshot. It was enough to shatter it.

"YOU BITCH!" she said

"I know. But, it's a crap diamond, all it does is take in credit and convert it back to repay your family's debts. Not anymore, you've lost over a million pounds. All restored back into the retail" Jenny said. Astra pulled out a gun, but Gwen was too quick and shot her first. Astra's body dissintergrated.

"People from Exidor. So fragile they disintegrate" Jenny said as they left the room

* * *

"Tell me again, how did we come up with this relaxation period?" Jack asked as they sat in the boardroom

"It's really just to boost morale here in the Hub" Jenny said

"You do realise that we have to pay for this" Ianto said

"Ianto, live a little" Jack said

"Yeah" Gwen said

"Depending how you put _that_" Jenny muttered to herself

Jenny sat in the hub by herself. She was on earth for at least a couple of years now. How had her dad not turned up yet. She had done as much research as she could, she had even hacked into UNIT files, but she wasn't Tosh, she couldn't go farther than the 'exposed' files. If Tosh or anyone else knew who she was, like back on that nude planet, she could be dissected. Not that she _was_ dissected, but if she hadn't slept with the prison guard, she would've.

* * *

Working day 2012

"Jenny, coffee?" Jack asked

"Okay" Jenny sipped on some while walking around

"So, what are you doing on the weekend?" he asked casually

"Read, read, go on Fanficton." Jenny said simply

"Do you want to go have dinner?" Jack asked

"With them? Jenny asked

"Yeah" Jack lied easily.

"Okay."

* * *

Jenny's POV

What was so interesting about Jack. Unless she was experiencing a feeling known as 'Love'.

But, she would just see how this worked out. She wasn't a virgin. There was the ONE situation where she slept with her handsome guard to get out of the planet, alive.

However, her gun would definitely be stuck in her handbag

* * *

Jack's POV

Jenny was cute. Stuff that. Hot. She was innocent, though something told him, not _that_ innocent. In a very suggestive way.

He felt a very strong attraction towards her, and his head was getting very confused. It's one of the very FEW time where he was in love with a female for once.

Though, if she had brought a gun with her, _desert_ for later on may not go all as planned

Thing was, she was so confusing, 2 years nearly as a group and he hadn't discovered anything about her except her name and age: Jenny Natalie Smith, 2 years old. But what scared him was the fact she was _mature_ well, immature for a 2-year old.

* * *

Day off. 2012

"Jack. I thought they'd be here?" Jenny asked as she sat down on a dinner table for two

"They were all busy" Jack said. Though something about how his eyes looked betrayed him. Jenny eyed her wine glass, drinking the red wine

"Well, what do you think about dinner?" Jack asked

"It's good" Jenny said genuinely

"Well, how's life at Torchwood" he asked. Jenny's eye's narrowed and took another sip

"It's fun. Except for you. You seem to annoy me in a way I cannot explain" Jenny said

"In a good way or a bad way?" Jack flirted

"I think you may know" Jenny winked back.

* * *

That morning

Jack woke up, Jenny next to him. It wasn't dawn yet, but something wasn't right. His head was on her chest. He listened VERY carefully to her heartbeat. And he froze. Two hearts. There was only one alien race that looked humanoid with two hearts. The Time Lords.

He rolled off her. And curled up in his own corner. If her dad was the Doctor, he was dead. He had just slept with the Doctor's Daughter, stuff that, a 2 year old. WAS HE A PEDOPHILE?. But, the Doctor didn't have a daughter. Definitely didn't have a daughter.

Jenny woke him up a few hours later. He was getting depressed.

"Jenny?"

"Yes" she said, looking from her cup of coffee

"You have two hearts. Why." Jack got straight to the point

"Oh, well… um" Jenny said unsurely "It's complicated" Jenny said. Jack knew just to leave her alone on this topic

"Anyway, sleep well?" Jack asked

"I'm a Time Lord. I have no need of sleep" Jenny winked, Jack laughing.

"Really? I dare you" Jack said cheekily

"Go ahead then" Jenny kissed him. Jack still surprised. How the hell did he score a Time Lord

* * *

"Hey, how long do you think until they start Shagging?" Jack pointed to Owen and Tosh

"A month" Ianto said

"A week" Gwen said

"Set them up on a date already, they'll be shagging by the end of the night" Jenny said "10 quid on that?"

"Yes oh Goddess of matchmaking" Jack winked.

"Owen" Jack said to break up the sexual tension between Tosh and Owen "Have you got that weevil report yet?"

"No Jack, I need more lab coats, and you didn't let me buy any last week" Owen said exasperated

"Jack, it seems our friend Martha's retired from UNIT" Tosh said, checking files

"Really, how long?"

"3 years nearly, she's gotten married and has a son" Tosh read from her files

"Does it say to who?" Jack asked

"No, just that she's happily married"

* * *

A week later

Jack looked up from his cup of coffee, that sound was oddly familiar, that vwooshing sound. However, he dismissed in as traffic.

"Martha? What are you doing here?" Jack asked as Donna entered the hub with a whole lot of people.

* * *

If you read Contradictory the last two bits are in the novel. not word for word, but you know, main gist

Now, please review and tell me who to do next

MarthaxMickey

Albus/Mary/Scorp/Rose (if you've read Contradictory)

AmyxRory (though, i'm waiting for season 7)

Sarah-Jane


End file.
